The Mysterious Voice
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: PG for death. Please read. A mysterious and scary voice haunts the super smashers. No one knows what happen until one disappears. Another smasher is magicly killed. No one knows why. What will happen to everyone? *Chapter 2 Up!!!*
1. Default Chapter

The Mysterious Voice  
  
Disclaimer does not own  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
One day Zelda and Peach were talking about the boys. When Zelda suddenly stopped. "Did you here that?" She asked, looking around. "Here what?" Peach asked, looking at her friend as if she were mental. "I smell blood. Kill, rip, tear. DIE!" A mysterious whispering voice was what Zelda heard. "There it is again!" She said. "Uh, listen girl. I think your losing it. I'll be in the girls dorm. See ya later." Peach said and left. Zelda knocked on the boys' dorm door. A teal blue haired teenager answered it. "Yeah?" He asked, as he looked down at the elf princess. "Have you heard any whispery like voices?" She asked, looking around. "Uh...no. Why? what does it say?" He asked, leaning against the open door. Zelda imitated exactly what it sounded like, "I smell blood. Kill, rip, tear. DIE!" "i think you better talk to your boyfriend about this. Link, the person is for you!" He told him and went in as Link came out. "hi, Zel. What you doing here?" She asked. "I smell blood. Kill, rip, tear! You all will suffer..." The voice once again spoke, adding more. "What the?" Link jumped at it, and looked around. "I heard it too! Strangley, Marth nor Peach have heard it." She said. "Hmmm... I have to go. Talk to you at lunch." Link said and went back into the dorm. Zelda walked into the girls' dorm and saw all girls there. "I swear, Peach. Link heard the voice too!" She said, sitting on her bed. All the girls but Zelda laughed. " 'Link heard it too?' Please! A mysterious voice is always caused by the boys!" Samus said, still laughing. "Hmph!" Zelda crossed her arms across her chest. A big wind opened the window of the girls dorm. Samus shut the window. "The heck?" Samus said. "I smell blood. Kill, rip, tear. DIE! You will all suffer the consequences! Beware Princess of Hyrule. Beware!" The same voice was heard but this time, all the girls heard it. At these words, Zelda turned stiff of shock. "We're sorry we laughed. We have to protect you." Peach said. But it was too late. Zelda all of a sudden vanished.  
  
two weeks later, they were all curious, even more curious then usual, about Zelda. Link turned on the t.v. and decided to watch the new, he didn't care if was crying. He wanted to find his dearest love. "Tonight at 6:00, a woman's body floating down the river. It was videotaped by a hang glider who saw the woman fall into the river. Keep watching at 6:00." the news reporter said. Link turned off the t.v. Peach started to cry. "My best friend is dead!!!" "No! You don't know that! YOU DON"T KNOW THAT!!!" Link said and ran to the boys' dorm. "You will all suffer! All Princesses must suffer! Beware! Bewaaaare! Die, rip, tear!" The voice said once again. Peach gasped. Mario ran up to Peach and hugged her. Peach went into a dead faint, but when Mario saw her back, a knife all of a sudden appeared all the way through her. "NOOOOOOOO-AA!!!!!" Mario yelled, holding Peach. Peach opened her eyes with her last bit of strength. "You are the best friends I've ever ha..." Peach...died.  
  
"Hahahaha! You will all die before this week even ends! Rip, tear, die! Roy will die tomorrow! Followed by his best friends." The voice said once again. "I hate you, Marth! I hate all of you!" Roy said, not meaning it, just saying it for the safety. They waited hours, staying awake, for fearing their lives. the clock struck 12:00 a.m. A shadow appeared. A very big one. With an axe. 


	2. The Mysterious VoiceChapter 2

The Mysterious Voice -Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer doesn't own  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The clock struck 12:00 a.m. The shadow came out with an axe. The remaining smashers took a step back. "You will all suffer the consequences. But first, I must show myself." The voice said and stepped out of the wall. She had extremely long black hair and she was in a long night dress. (Sound familiar?) She looked up at them. Her face was pitch black except for her glowing yellow eyes. "Wow. That's a lot of hait to brush. HAHAHAHAHAHHAH!!!!" Bowser said. "{This is not the time!" Roy said. The ghost girl floated towards Roy. Roy shielded himself because his sword was in his room. The ghost girl raised the axe. Marth dived in front of Roy as the Axe cam down and blocked the axe with Falchion. The ghost girl's lips appeared, glowing bright glowy yellow like her eyes. She hit Falchion with her axe, knocking out of Marth's hand. Marth gasped. She tried to hit them both with the axe again, but before the axe hit, "Noooooo!!!" A voice yelled and used Din's fire to stall the ghost girl. Yes, it was Zelda, she was bruised with scars on her legs, arms and one on her cheek. The ghost girl snickered evilly and faced the poor-looking Zelda. Silently, she raised her hand in front of her, aiming for Zelda. Black sparks came out of the ghosts hand and hit Zelda. Zelda was pushed back, and thrown out the third story window. The ghost girl turned invisible. "Come out, you coward!!!" C. Falcon yelled. "As you wish..." The voice said and appeared behind C. Falcon with her axe. C. Falcon turned around and got hit by the axe in the chest. As C. Falcon hit the floor, his body dissapeared and the ghost got bigger and stronger. Marth held Falchion in front of him and chanted an ice spell. The shadow turned around and stared at Marth who was chanting the ice spell while purple light surrounded him. The shadow again gave a sinister chuckle. As soon as she hit Marth with the axe, she couldn't move. Marth had used an ice freezing spell and even though it wouldn't freeze her completely, he knew it was enough to stall her.   
  
When the spell wore off, no one was in the room. She then dissapeared and everyone came back into the gathering room. "You will suffer by the stroke of 3:00 a.m.!" The whispery voice said. Marth let out a sigh, a tiring one. That charged up spell made him very tired. He sat on the couch. "OMG. She's going to come for me soon... I'm scared Marth." Roy said. It ws too late, as soon as Marth fell asleep, an arrow shough his heart. His armor wasn't srong enough and the arrow went through it and hit his armor. Marth rolled off the couch and his body dissapeared. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! NO ONE TO PROTECT ME!" Roy yelled and ran to his room.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry it was short. Pleeze review. 


End file.
